Un cuento de navidad
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: Por que hoy es tu pequeño cuento de navidad, aunque sea hoy, acepta que eres humano. Que el amanecer traeré de nuevo tu rutina diaria y esa sonrisa perfecta que te vigilara hasta entonces y para siempre


_Un pequeño relato que se me ocurrio tras ver una imagen de Ciel de pequeño en Navidad,de antemano gracias por leer  
_

* * *

**Un cuento de Navidad**

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente, uno tras uno, dibujando el magnifico paisaje invernal que era Inglaterra. Una vez al año toda la ciudad se teñía de blanco, todo era luces titilantes y risas de niños. Es una época en que piensas que todo es felicidad, en donde la calidez del alma surge desde lo más recóndito para marcharse al terminar la época, al derretirse la blancura de la ciudad.

Pero si observas bien, hay una persona cuya esta blanca época le causa mas recuerdos dolorosos. Recuerdos de la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo entre sus manos y se escapo dejándole solo. El es el conde Ciel Phantomhive y hoy cumple catorce años. Una edad bastante transitoria para el ser humano, la delicada línea entre la niñez y la juventud. Pero el pequeño conde no es un niño, al menos en su forma de actuar. Dejando su infancia demasiado rápido, obligado a actuar con una madurez que le fue aprendida a fuerza y base de sufrimiento.

"_Sonríe"_

Incapaz de hacerlo algo tan "simple", limitándose a observar por la ventana como las calles de Inglaterra van llenándose de un cálido ambiente festivo. Cierra el puño, añorando aquellos días pero sin arrepentirse de nada. El es Ciel Phantomhive, la cabeza a cargo de la empresa Phantom, el único heredero. Cada paso que a dado, cada movimiento de sus piezas de ajedrez son solo un requisito mas para cumplir su objetivo, para seguir existiendo en este mundo hasta que llegue el final. Hasta que su alma pague el precio de su vida.

Su fija vista hacia aquel mundo de blanca fantasía es interrumpida cuando alguien entra a su habitación Una sombra alta y oscura a quien el pequeño conde sonríe de manera satisfecha, una sonrisa que no refleja felicidad si no mas bien cierto alivio por tener que dejar de ver ese paisaje.

"_Sebastián"_

Aquel mayordomo de mirada carmesí y penetrante. Tan solo el tenia permiso de irrumpir así en la habitación del pequeño conde. Aquel mayordomo vestido de negro, tan opuesto al blanco paisaje que le molestaba a su amo. Esa sombra le pertenecía totalmente a Ciel había duda alguna, solo un lazo que los mantenía unidos. En su pequeña realidad en donde no existían las mentiras, donde ninguno podía engañar al otro, y en donde no había escapatoria.

"_Soy un demonio y un mayordomo"_

Un contrato que se mantenía en pie, un lazo doloroso y a la vez, el único sostén que podía mantener con vida al pequeño conde. El y Sebastián eran uno solo. El precio de un alma pagada por la vida, la esencia del demonio que corría por el cuerpo de Ciel forma del contrato, aquel momento en que el demonio fue nombrado. El juramento cuyo precio de vida fue un alma.

Hasta el ultimo momento, aun trascendiendo la muerte, hasta los confines del infierno. Ellos estarán juntos.

Por que pequeño conde, hoy es tu cumpleaños, hoy es el recordatorio de tu vida. De lo que tu fuiste y dejaste atrás, de la determinación que te impidió rendirte, del odio que se convirtió en la esencia de tu "salvación". Esa mirada vacia, esa laguna seca, todo es tan solo un paso más. Por que no podía ser de otra forma, por que las circunstancias te llevaron a este punto. Al punto en que odias cada copo de nieve que cae, que se burla de cuando disfrutaste la felicidad.

Bajas la mirada y una pequeña, casi imperceptible lágrima corre por tu nívea mejilla, por que hasta eso, tu blanca piel recuerda al invierno. Pero ese mayordomo lo ha notado, tu ínfimo momento de debilidad. Por que tu, conde Phantomhive, eres un muro casi inquebrantable de orgullo. Pero detrás de ese muro sabes que eres un niño, un niño de catorce años.

La sombra te sonríe de la manera perfecta y maliciosa como solo sabe hacerlo.

Tú solo puedes responder frunciendo el ceño, escudándote en palabras vacías que intentan demostrar que eres fuerte. Eres el amo de ese demonio, todo el te pertenece hasta que le entregues tu alma y los papeles se intercambien. Pequeño conde deja de negarte a ti mismo. Por que aun eres humano, por que aun te equivocas y sufres. Deja ya de esforzarte por demostrar que puedes cargar con el peso de tus recuerdos.

Por que hoy, pequeño amo, todos te esperan para celebrar. Tan solo por hoy deja de lado esos recuerdos, mañana ya será otro día.

Por que hoy es tu pequeño cuento de navidad, aunque sea hoy, acepta que eres humano. Que el amanecer traeré de nuevo tu rutina diaria y esa sonrisa perfecta que te vigilara hasta entonces y para siempre


End file.
